Alison and many men
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: 12 men give Alison exactly what she wants for her birthday.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Author's note: This is dedicated to Bedroom Baby XXX and her sister Little Cutie Bitch.**

* * *

**Alison and many men**

**29 year old Alison DiLaurentis enter a room that's mostly dark. It is a summer night. The only light comes from a black stone fireplace on the other side of the room.**

Alison wear a long white satin robe and her soft wonderful hair fall in blonde curls over her proud shoulders.

She look very beautiful, happy and confident.

Through another door, 12 men enter the room.

They wear green velvet robes with the hoods up.

One of the men has a big black beard.

He says "Welcome, Alison. Happy birthday."

The man's voice is deep and dark and manly.

"I'm glad to see you, George." says Alison with a very cute smile.

"Let's begin then, shall we?" says the man, apparently named George.

"Yeah." says Alison, all horny and sexy.

Alison takes off her robe.

George and the other men takes off their robes as well.

In the middle of the room is a cozy bed with soft red plush pillows and a soft red silk blanket.

Alison lean back against the pillows on the bed.

"We do this for your pleasure, Ali." says George as he and the other men stand in a circle around the bed.

Both all the men and Alison are almost all naked, wearing only shoes.

"Do this now, guys!" says Alison, being all slutty and porno-like.

"Okay, baby!" moans George as he and the other men starts to jerk off.

All the men have big macho dicks and Alison love that so much.

"Sexy!" says a happy and horny Alison.

Alison finger-fuck her pussy a little.

"I assume you're wet." says George.

"Very wet, actually." whisper Alison in a soft sexy tone.

"Good, baby!" maons George.

"Mmmmm, yeah!" moans Alison.

"Holy shit...fuck!" moans George.

"This is very nice!" moans Alison.

"Yeah!" moans one of the men. He's named Tony.

"Tony, does your babe Emma know you're doin' this?" moans Alison.

"No, she'd be mad if she knew I'm jerking off to you!" moans Tony.

"If so I won't tell her." says Alison.

"Okay...good." says Tony.

"Sexy!" moans Alison.

"Yeah, Ali." says one of the men. He's named Carlos.

"Carlos, I assume you've not told your woman you're here either!" moans Alison.

"Very true! Nikki has no idea!" moans Carlos.

"Really sexy that all of you men prefer me over your own sluts!" moans Alison.

"Well, our women aren't even nearly as sexy as you!" moans George.

"Thanks!" moans Alison.

"No problem!" moans George.

"Ahhhh, yes!" moans one of the men as he cum. He's named Aaron.

Aaron's cum ends up on Alison's face.

"Sexy!" moans Alison with a cute slutty smile.

"Ya like my cum?" says Aaron.

"Of course, dude! Your cum's nice and creamy!" moans Alison.

"Really? Thanks, Alison." says Aaron.

"Don't worry, man. You have sexy cum. I'm sure Tania think so too." says Alison.

"Maybe. It's been months since she even made my dick hard. I think I wanna break up with her and start lookin' for a new slut." says Aaron.

"What sort of slut do ya want...?" moans Alison.

"Someone more like you." says Aaron.

"Erotic!" moans Alison.

"Shit...!" moans one of the men as he cum. He's named Lenny.

Lenny's cum end up on Alison's lft boob.

"Thanks for painting my boob, man." says Alison with a sexy smile.

"Anytime, Ali." says Lenny.

Even though he did just cum, Lenny's dick is still hard.

"Haven't had enough yet huh?" moans Alison.

"I'm still a horny perv and ya love that, I know so." says Lenny.

"Yeah and so does your girlfriend Mandy." says Alison.

"Sure, but she's not as sexy as you." says Lenny.

"Okay!" moans Alison.

"Damn...fuck, yeah!" moans one of the men as he cum. He's named Jack.

Jack's cum end up on Alison's feet.

"Oh, ya've a feet-kink? Sexy!" says a happy Alison.

"I actually aimed for your boobs, but it got on your feet instead..." says Jack.

"Not a problem. My feet love cum just as much as my boobs ever have so it's okay, man." says Alison.

"Thanks, Alison." says Jack.

George and the other men who hasn't cum yet jerk harder and faster.

Alison smile, happy that she make them so horny.

"Mmmm, fuck!" moans Alison, all slutty.

40 minutes later.

All the men, aside from George, who's not cum yet, cum over Alison's face and boobs.

"Thanks!" says Alison with a sexy smile.

She's happy.

"Fuck, yes!" moans George as he cum a lot over Alison's erotic face.

George's cum-load is huge, covering almost all of Alison's face and it's clear that Alison love it very much.

"Mmm! Thanks so much for giving me bukkake for my birthday. We truly gotta make some sort of tradition out of this." says Alison.

"That can very much happen, baby." says George in a deep manly voice.

"Awesome! Now, all of you cum-horses need to clean your dicks and head home before your ladies suspect anything." says Alison.

2 days later.

Alison drink coffee at the Brew when George and his wife Rory walk up to Alison's table.

"Oh...hi, George. And I assume this babe is Rory." says Alison.

"Yeah, I am Rory Dolium. How do you and my husband know each other?" says Rory.

"I told you, babe. Alison and I are both members of the Bible Council." says George.

"Not to be rude, but she doesn't look like a good Catholic school girl. There's something much more raw and sexual about her eyes." says Rory.

"Alison's not sexual. She's still a virgin." says George.

"Exactly. I've never even kissed a guy." says Alison.

Okay, sorry..." says Rory.

"It's fine." says Alison.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
